The Bridge at Remagen
The Bridge at Remagen is a 1969 war film starring George Segal, Ben Gazzara and Robert Vaughn. It was directed by John Guillermin and was shot on location in Czechoslovakia. The film is based on the book The Bridge at Remagen: The Amazing Story of March 7, 1945 by writer and U.S.Representative, Ken Hechler. It was adapted into a screenplay by Richard Yates and William Roberts. The film is a highly-fictionalized version of actual events during the last months of World War II when the U.S. 9th Armored Division approached Remagen to capture the Ludendorff Bridge. The movie reenacts the week-long battle, and several artillery duels, that the Americans fought before gaining a bridgehead across the Rhine for the final push into Germany. Plot מגרש סגן הרטמן (ג'ורג 'סיגל) הוא מנהיג צוות קרבי מנוסה אשר הופך עייף של המלחמה באירופה. לאחר שהוא לדרגת המ"פ בעקבות מותו הפזיז של הקצין הקודם, הוא מקבל הזמנות ללכוד את הגשר על הריין ברימגן. במקביל, רס"ן פול קרוגר (רוברט ווהן), קצין [] הוורמאכט [] כבוד, הוא קיבל את התפקיד של להרוס את הגשר לצד חברו מעולה, הגנרל פון ברוק ([ואן אייק ]) אשר ניתנה הוראה בכתב לעשות זאת מיד. אבל הערעורים קמ"ט על ההגינות של קריגר נותן לו פקודה מילולית להגן על הגשר עבור זמן רב ככל האפשר על מנת לאפשר לצבא -15 לכודים על הגדה המערבית של הנהר לברוח. לאחר לכידת העיר ללא התנגדות של Stadt Meckenheim ארבעה קילומטרים מרימגן, הרטמן הוזמן על-ידי המג"ד שלו, סרן בארנס (ברדפורד Dillman) כדי להמשיך את ההתקדמות עד להיתקל בהתנגדות. הרטמן נגעל כי בארנס הוא באמצעות חייהם של הגברים כדי לקדם את הקריירה הצבאית שלו. קרוגר, בינתיים, כבר מסייר ההגנות מעל העיירה רימגן. הוא מבטיח את קומץ החיילים, אשר הם רק ישן ותיקי ונערים, שיש לו ערבות אישיות מהכלליות כי עתודות טנק הן בדרך. אבל כאשר כוחות של הרטמן לתקוף את העיר, קרוגר ניתנת מציאות כשהוא קורא טנקי הבטיח והוא אמר שהם נשלחו "במקום אחר". כשמצאו את הגשר ללא פגע, כללי Shinner (EG מרשל) הזמנות גדולות בארנס לאבטח לכידתה לאמר... "זה לירות שטויות, סרן אנחנו מסכנים מאה גברים, אבל אתה יכול לחסוך עשרת אלפים ". ללא היסוס, בארנס מסכים להסתכן החברה של הרטמן. לאחר מכן הוא מצווה על החיילים כדי להשיג דריסת רגל מעבר לנהר הריין וכך להימנע חציית תקיפה יקרה במקום אחר. סמל אנג'לו (בן Gazzara), אחד של מפקדי הכיתות של הרטמן, מדגיש את מצב הרוח של הגברים-עייפת המלחמה על ידי הכאת בארנס לאחר שנצטווה על הגשר. בצד השני, כמו חיילים אמריקאים פורצים מהגשר, קרוגר יחד עם מהנדס נפץ, קפטן באומן ( יואכים הנסן), וקפטן שמידט (הנס כריסטיאן בלך), מ פיקוד אבטחת ךמאגן מנסה לפוצץ את הגשר, אך "חומר הנפץ הזול והתעשייתי" חלש מדי כדי להרוס את המבנה-העל של הגשר. חייליו של הרטמן ואחר כך חופרים לבסס את אחיזתם על הגשר. ככל לעמדה המגננה הופכת בלתי נסבלת, קרוגר יורה שני חיילים, כשהם מנסים לערוק. לאחר מכן הוא מבין כי את חוסר התוחלת של המצב הפך אותו "על דעת עצמו" חיילים. בייאושו, קרוגר חוזר HQ לבצע פנייה אישית אל כללי תגבורת יותר. אבל על הגעתו הוא מוצא כי הבניין כבר השתלטו על SS ופון ברוק כבר נעצר על היותו "תבוסתנית". קרוגר הוא נחקר אז על העיכוב לפני לפוצץ את הגשר. ללא צו כתוב שהוא אינו מסוגל להצדיק את מעשיו, והוא נעצר. חזרה ברימגן, הרטמן מוביל פשיטה נגד עמדת מקלע המותקן על ידי קרוגר המשולב [] קשורות אל הגשר, אך תוך החוצה צוותה, אנג'לו נפגע ונופל אל תוך הנהר. מדוכדך, הרטמן צועד ברגל לכיוון 'עמדת מגיני הגשר בעת ובעונה אחת על כיתת טנקים שרמן לחצות את הגשר. החיילים הגרמנים שנותרו להיכנע לאמריקאים, ובעקבות הרטמן זו מגלה כי אנג'לו שרד אחרי הכל. למחרת, קרוגר, אשר הואשם נוטשים בתפקידו עבור אי ביצוע צווי להרוס את הגשר ליד רימגן, מובלת אל מקום ההוצאה להורג על ידי SS כיתת יורים. עם צלילי מטוסים ממעל, הוא שואל: "שלנו או שלהם?". קצין הס.ס. שטיפלו בו משיב, "מטוסי אויב, המפקד!". "אבל מיהו האויב?" משיב קרוגר, ממש לפני שהוא נורה. הסרט מסתיים עם האמריקאים להמשיך בהתקדמותו בלתי ניתן לעצירה שלהם לתוך גרמניה. Lieutenant Hartman (George Segal) is an experienced combat team leader who is becoming weary of the war in Europe. After he is promoted to company commander following the reckless death of the previous officer, he is given orders to capture the bridge across the Rhine at Remagen. At the same time, Major Paul Krüger (Robert Vaughn), an honorable Wehrmacht officer, is given the job of destroying the bridge by his friend and superior, General von Brock (Peter van Eyck) who has been given a written order to do it immediately. But the staff officer appeals to Krüger's sense of honour giving him a verbal command to defend the bridge for as long as possible to allow the 15th Army trapped on the west bank of the river to escape. After capturing the unopposed town of Stadt Meckenheim four miles from Remagen, Hartman is ordered by his battalion commander, Major Barnes (Bradford Dillman) to continue the advance until encountering resistance. Hartman is disgusted because Barnes is using the men's lives to further his own military career. Krüger, meanwhile, has been touring the defences above the town of Remagen. He assures the handful of troops, which are just old veterans and boys, that he has a personal guarantee from the general that tank reserves are on the way. But when Hartman's troops attack the town, Krüger is given the reality when he calls for the promised tanks and is told they have been sent "elsewhere". On finding the bridge intact, General Shinner (E.G. Marshall) orders Major Barnes to secure its capture, saying: "It's a crap shoot, Major . . . We're risking one hundred men, but you may save ten thousand". Without hesitation, Barnes agrees to risk Hartman's company. He then orders the troops to gain a foothold across the Rhine river thus avoiding a costly assault-crossing elsewhere. Sergeant Angelo (Ben Gazzara), one of Hartman's squad leaders, highlights the mood of the war-weary men by striking Barnes after being ordered onto the bridge. On the other side, as the American soldiers rush the bridge, Krüger along with explosives engineer, Captain Baumann (Joachim Hansen), and Captain Schmidt (Hans Christian Blech), from Remagen Bridge Security Command try to blow up the bridge, but the "cheap, industrial explosive" are too weak to destroy the bridge's superstructure. Hartman's troops then dig in to consolidate their hold on the bridge. As the defensive position becomes untenable, Krüger shoots two soldiers as they try to desert. He then realises that the futility of the situation has turned him "on his own" troops. In desperation, Krüger returns to HQ to make a personal appeal to the general for more reinforcements. But on arrival he finds that the building has been taken over by the SS and Von Brock has been arrested for being "defeatist". Krüger is then questioned about the delay before blowing up the bridge. Without a written order he is not able to justify his actions and is arrested. Back at Remagen, Hartman leads a raid against a machine gun nest installed by Krüger onboard a barge moored to the bridge, but while taking its crew out, Angelo is hit and falls into the river. Despondent, Hartman marches on foot towards the bridge defenders' post at the same time as a squad of Sherman tanks cross the bridge. The remaining German soldiers surrender to the Americans, and following this Hartman discovers that Angelo has survived after all. The next day, Krüger, who has been charged with deserting his post and for failure to execute the orders to destroy the Bridge at Remagen, is led out to be executed by an SS firing squad. With the sounds of planes overhead, he asks: "Ours or theirs?". The SS officer attending him replies, "Enemy planes, Sir!". "But who is the enemy?" replies Krüger, just before he is shot. The film concludes with the Americans continuing their unstoppable advance into Germany. Cast *George Segal - Lieutenant Phil Hartman *Robert Vaughn - Major Paul Krüger *Ben Gazzara - Sergeant Angelo *Bradford Dillman - Major Barnes *E. G. Marshall - General Shinner *Peter van Eyck - Generaloberst von Brock *Hans Christian Blech - Hauptmann Karl Schmidt *Heinz Reincke - Holzgang, The Mayor *Joachim Hansen - Captain Otto Baumann *Bo Hopkins - Corporal Grebs *Robert Logan - Private Bissell *Matt Clark - Corporal Jellicoe *Steve Sandor - Private Slavek *Richard Münch - General von Sturmer *Günter Meisner - Oberstgruppenführer Gerlach Filming in Czechoslovakia Because of shipping traffic on the River Rhine, West German officials did not allow the production of the film in that country. The film company then secured permission to shoot at Davle, a town in Czechoslovakia that straddled the Vltava River, and possessed a suitable bridge structure. During filming, the Soviet Army invaded Czechoslovakia to install a pro-Soviet, Communist Czech government, causing the film company to flee to the West in taxis. Robert Vaughn appeared as himself narrating and being a character in Solo behind the Iron Curtain, a radio play broadcast by BBC Radio 4 in 2007 about making the film in Prague, during the Russian invasion of 1968 in response to the Prague Spring earlier in the year.BBC Radio 4 Programmes External links * * * Illustrated article on the Bridge at Remagen at 'Battlefields Europe' References קטגוריה:סרטי מלחמת העולם השנייה